


Bleeding Oswald (fan art)

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Quick sketch of Oswald bleeding.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Bleeding Oswald (fan art)

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipOvJdupAngwbkexP9MuLqZ5bvuG4zIAoNtT6hYVWVbIJ6EAFI_d77gJwvlWmjHKzg?key=cU4ybzBBNlhIV0taRk9tcWI1YnZtRVhPUkYwN1Z3&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
